To Change Time and Love
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: My name is Hermione Granger, at least until today. Today I went back in time twenty-one years, I am now living as a seventh year Gryffindor in a completely different time. I planned to fix the future, no matter what it took. Everyone was gone from my time. There was no point staying. AU, TimeTravel, RL/HG, JP/LE, SB/EV, Slight OOC Rated T for safety but may change.


**A/N: **Look! Another story! :) 'A Law That Changed It All' will be put on hold until the middle of May or longer. I have completely messed up the plot and plan to rewrite it. While I was working that out, this idea came to me. This chapter might be a bit jumpy and I apologise if it is. Information about this chapter will be found at the end because I don't really like bombarding stories with long A/N at the top. So on we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make profit from this. Any character, object or place you recognise comes from the 'Harry Potter' series. I simply own the plot and any character you do NOT know.

* * *

The sun had begun to set when she heard the screams, she had ran, ran as fast as she could to the tower to look down upon the fighting ground. She saw each student, adult, and child drop. A boy with a mop of dark hair lay crumpled near the snake-like man's feet who had his wand raised with a continuous flash of green light leaving it without his mouth uttering a word. Her breath caught in her throat at that sight. Her first friend, her first _real _best friend was dead. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the ear piercing scream of her third best friend, Ginny. The young witch with flaming red hair fell, landing next to Harry, Hermione swore that if you stared long enough; it almost looked like they were holding hands. Hermione ran through her thoughts, she knew what she needed to do. She had planned it for months, even while the trio was on the run. She had read, and read, which was how she learned she was not from this time, not to be born in 1979, but many years sooner. Discovering the truth had pierced her soul, but, she knew she needed to fix everything, and she now knew how. The gold chain from the Time-Turner was clasped tightly into her hand, her knuckles turning white from the force she had on the chain, as she proceeded to watch the people whom she grew to know and love over the last seven years drop like flies. The Headmaster, the man who acted as a grandfather figure to her, had instructed her weeks before he died that it was possible to travel years with the Time-Turner. Even decades, but there would be no way back and she would slowly lose her memory from her time. It burned her heart to learn that she would not remember Harry or Ron, dear Ron, but she knew she needed to do this. For if she stayed, it would not be a world she would want to remain in. Everyone she ever loved was dead. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Andromeda, Tonks. Hell, even Draco and his family were ended for being traitors! Without taking her eyes away from the scene that unfolded below her, she placed the cold meta around her neck. She gritted her teeth as she spun it as many times as the old Headmaster had instructed and was sucked through what she would describe as a tunnel. Hermione Jean Granger planned to fix everything, or die trying, and that was that.

Miss. Granger landed with a thump onto the Headmasters plush carpet of his office, the younger Dumbledore looked up and smiled. The same twinkle she remembered was back in his eyes and her heart almost stopped. Oh, how she had missed him. Granger stood up and thrust the thick envelope she had been holding when she spun the Time-Turner into Dumbledore's hands, he had a look of confusion on his face but Hermione just nodded and proceeded to sit in the seat across from him.

"Read it, it will make sense of why I am here." The corners of Hermione's mouth lifted as Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then nodded. By the time he was finished reading the thick bundle, his eyebrows were knitted into a look of worry, horror, and what Hermione thought was fear.

"Hermione Dorea Potter." Hermione nodded, she knew what Dumbledore had learned. She was the twin sister to James Charlus Potter, pureblood, cousin to Sirius Black and a missing child in this time. The look on Albus' face worried Hermione for a split second until she realised she was a war heroine. There was no need to be afraid, especially not of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore that is.

"That… My dear, that is impossible. Miss. Potter went missing a couple days before her eleventh birthday, September 19th. We looked everywhere, to no avail. You don't even look like a Potter, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore looked at Hermione as she got a grin on her face. 1… 2… 3… "Glamour Charms." Hermione knew he would guess it; he just needed time to process everything. The letter had left quite a bit out, but she was in a hurry and was trying to rush. Albus stood up and instructed Hermione to do the same; he pulled his wand from the sleeve of his robes and waved it at her. Hermione, the once 5'5" witch grew two more inches, and her once chestnut brown hair grew to fall down on the middle of her back in midnight black curls. Her eyes, the only thing she kept from her old identity and looks. The only thing that would keep her sane. "You… You are her." Hermione gave Dumbledore an 'I told you so' look before smiling slightly. The Headmaster explained Hogwarts which she instructed she already knew about and he also explained that her real parents and James had been notified and were on their way there. At that, she sucked in a breath. She wasn't prepared to meet her parents. The brunette, correction _black _headed witch waited another hour before she heard a voice she'd only heard in memories. _James. _Her mind raced, and she soon found foreign memories in it, memories of playing with James as a child, her calling him Jamie, and her falling off a tree. She shook her head; she wouldn't dwell on it at this moment in time.

"You called for me, professor? My parents are here as well—" James stopped midsentence when he seen the girl sitting there, he tilted his head to the side then looked back at his parents who were doing the same. He mumbled softly, but loud enough for the witch to hear. "Hermione?" when Hermione nodded, James ran and jumped on her, squashing her into the plush chair she had been sitting on. Hermione laughed and hugged James back while she looked at Charlus and Dorea, unsure of what to do. Before she was able to speak up, Dorea looked at Dumbledore, trying to get him to say it was real which he gladly did which caused Dorea and Charlus to tackle onto the pile. Telling her how much they missed her, and loved her and how much they were happy to see her. After the three climbed off her, James looked to Dumbledore. "Will she be attending here, Gryffindor, right? Or are you keeping her home mum and dad?" At the last question he turned his attention towards his, _their _parents he corrected himself in his head.

"If your parents are alright with it, she will be attending here. Gryffindor, of course, she won't be far behind at all, and I believe she will excel into a brilliant young witch." Dumbledore's eyes showed a special twinkle towards Hermione, he wouldn't tell her parents where she was and she was grateful for that. She wanted to tell them, on her own time schedule though. She told them she'd explain everything to them on the next Hogsmeade trip, which happened to be that weekend. With a tearful goodbye to her parents, Hermione and James made their way to the Common Room. James had a wide smile on his face; he knew Sirius would be happy to see his cousin again.

They arrived at the portrait, which was the Fat Lady, even in this time.

"Password?" The portrait's voice boomed in the calm and quiet corridor. James replied with 'Wicked Wackspurts', Hermione sputtered at the password, the only thought she had was '_Luna'. _They both entered through the portrait hole, Hermione quickly going to her favourite chair while James went up the stairs to fetch the others, Hermione knew who the 'others' were. The young witch looked up and locked eyes with a redhead, a redhead who reminded her of her once best friend. This was Lily Evans though, Hermione knew by the shade of green her eyes were.

"Hello. My name is Hermione. Hermione Gr-… Hermione Potter, I mean." She hoped the witch hadn't caught her slip up, but she did, her green eyes, once soft, but now hard and almost flaming.

"What do you mean, Hermione _Potter_? What was the name you were going to say before that?" Lily hissed the word 'Potter', but Hermione wasn't able to form a response before a boy with long black curly hair was jumping into her lap, clinging to her and mumbling ''Mione' continuously. The young witch smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around him, reveling in the warmth and love she felt coming from him.

"Bloody Hell, woman, where were you!?" Hermione looked at his face and realized. It was Sirius Black, her cousin. "You just went 'poof'! Into thin air! Your brother and I were worried sick!" James nodded quickly along with what Sirius was saying while Hermione cowered under his glare and the yelling. She never did well with being scolded, even as a child, or by Molly or even by Harry or Ron. Lily wondered if she should intervene; she chanced a glance at her boyfriend, James before looking back to the dark haired girl who was sitting in the chair. She remembered James had told her he had a twin, a sister, but that she had disappeared before their eleventh birthday. Was this her? It couldn't be. No one just magically showed up after being gone almost seven years, but yet… Stranger things had happened.

* * *

**A/N: **  
This is a time-travel fanfiction.

Voldemort won the war, hence of why Hermione is going back in time, to prevent it. Hermione found out she is not from the correct time and was sent forward. (it'll be explained later) She is the twin sister to James Potter. In this fanfiction, James is the son of Charlus and Dorea Potter. THIS IS NOT CANON, it just simply works for my story.

Also, Dorea Potter was the great-aunt of Walburga (Sirius' mum) but for this story, Dorea is Walburga's sister, making James, Hermione and Sirius first cousins.

This WILL be OOC on some parts, and for that, I am sorry. I can not keep them canonical with this plot. This IS a Remus/Hermione story, it is not the super main focus, but will be a big part.

Please review! (:


End file.
